crimson_assassinfandomcom-20200213-history
New Moon
The New Moon is a revolutionary organization that runs in and around Aestagia. Their central goal is to remove the current Aestagian Queen from power for the betterment of the kingdom. The director of the New Moon has always been a man named Lawless. History Many decades ago, King Flawless of Aestagia had a daughter named Dahlia. Dahlia grew to be a power hungry general, who later dethroned her father and took his magic powers as a god. The three relics Flawless created to remove power were scattered, Ocypete, Celaeno, and Aellopous. King Flawless was left to walk the ends of the land living on his mistakes. This was until he formulated a plan to take Aestagia back, no matter how long it would take. After changing his name to Lawless, he started the New Moon to find the lost relics to take back his seat as king. A base in Opal Vale was established, and a barrier was set up to stay hidden. Lawless did his best to recruit members and with them, the relic of Ocypete was recovered and brought into his possession. In the following years, Tangerine and Melanee were recruited. The War A few years before the events of Crimson Assassin, a large war broke out involving Aestagia, the New Moon, and possibly other rival factions. The war was short, but it devastated the both the kingdom and the New Moon. Aestagia was forced to let people go from their jobs, and the New Moon lost many of its valuable members. Lenna joined the New Moon because of the war's effects, and two years later, Dakota joined. Events of Crimson Assassin In this stage, Lawless concluded that the relic Aellopous was in the hands of Dahlia, and Celaeno was still lost somewhere. He sent the remaining members on missions to find information on this relic, including Melanee to the northern city of OroGelid. The New Moon listened in on the struggle of Alizarin Crymson, and decided he would be a great asset to their squad. This being a rare opportunity, the remaining members set out to enlist him. Alizarin was saved from guards by Lenna, meeting Tangerine and Dakota later on. Alizarin followed through with joining because they promised him being able to see Cassiopeia again if he helps out. Back at Opal Vale, Lawless pushed for the team to help out Melanee due to her lack of contact. In OroGelid, the New Moon received a pda with directions to the relic of Celaeno. Before the New Moon could prepare for their journey, they were attacked by Aestagian forces, losing a member in the process. This loss did not stop the New Moon as they preceded on to Havenwood where the relic was located. In travelling, Aestagia soon found out their motives and prepared to stop them along the way and at their destination. The New Moon did not break during the confrontations along the way, but when they arrived at Havenwood, the relic had already been discovered. Members These are the current members of the New Moon and their status. Current Members * Lawless (founder and director) * Alizarin * Melanee Deceased Members * Lenna' '(Killed by Aestagia's Daichi) * Dakota (Killed by Aestagia's Annabelle) * Tangerine (Killed by Aestagia's Jomei) Weapons Possessed * Rakuyo (Alizarin) * Amber Vita (Lenna's, crystal kept by Alizarin) * Deus ex Machina (Dakota) * Sunburst (Tangerine) * Melanee's boots (Melanee) * Ocypete (Lawless) * Celaeno (Alizarin and Lawless) * Feledy's Weapon (Alizarin)